When students perform experiments using solar modules, the modules must be affixed to a surface so that module position is constant while students are taking measurements. If students must hold the solar modules, not only does the module position vary but also students' hands are not available for recording measurements.
One of the critical parameters during measurements of power produced by solar modules is the angle of incidence of incoming light. When experimental solar modules are mounted on a surface whose tilt angle cannot be easily set to known tilt angles, students cannot associate numerical tilt angle values with measured power output from the solar modules. This association is valuable as students compare the angles that they measure to produce optimized power output to angles that constrain mounting of solar modules in real-life situations, such as roof pitch. The association between numerical tilt angle values and measured power output is also important as students learn about the relationship between optimum tilt angles and local latitude. A module-mounting surface that can be placed in tilted positions with known angles of tilt enables the experimenter to observe quantitatively the effect of angle of incidence of incoming light on power delivered by the modules.
Storing and transporting science equipment is often a challenge for classroom teachers. A solar module mounting apparatus that also functions as an easy-to-carry storage container for the solar modules and other experimental equipment enables a complete set of materials to be stored compactly and transported easily.
Existing solar energy experimental kits have components that can be used for carrying out experiments with solar modules, but the kits do not include mounting surfaces. Instead, students must place modules on the ground, hold modules, or create their own tilted mounting surface. Thus these other kits also do not include mounting surfaces that can be set to known tilt angle values or that are part of the kit container itself.
What is needed, therefore, is a device for the support of photovoltaic modules at specific tilt angles that will also provide for the storage and transport of the photovoltaic modules along with the associated components necessary for completing and measuring an electrical circuit.